Woven Threads
by ShiningOpal
Summary: And so, as a group of friends slowly started to grow and grow, as did an evil. An evil that would cause death, despair and potentially rip those friends to shreds. Because a war is about to start, and wars almost never have happy endings. Rated T for minor swearing. Previously named Together Through Yonder. ** Accepting a few OCs **
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I admit. I have not been updating GKMM (Ghost King Meets Magic). I haven't been writing at all, lately, and it's because I'm out of brain juice, when it comes to the writing department. So, I thought I'd try a fanfic fandom, of the game I've been playing near 3 years (And which is causing me to not write...). I personally really want to do this, because if put in a real life aspect (no blockiness), it's basically an original story, with certain laws of the world, such as redstone, already lain out.**

**I don't even know who the hell the antagonist is yet, or heck, even the characters (Though I know I'll need a lot to get the full effect of what I'm trying to do). I have a general idea. But currently, I'm wading into unexplored territory. The name, I just randomly tossed together, because I'm probably going to change it in the future.**

**Without further ado, let's start! And please review if you ever do have the time. It truly does inspire me, lazy potato person, to write.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Into the darkness they go, the wise and the lovely." _

― Edna St. Vincent Millay

The throne stood tall, like a tree standing erect over a forest. A man's face was shadowed by the darkness of the facility, but one could barely make out the details of a finely-carved face. Dozens of people kneeled before him, in an odd uniformity, unnatural to man-kind.

"Gather the Dust. As much as you can." the dark figure spoke, as the shadows bent to show a slightly maniacal grin.

The people that were previously showing respect to their master now stood up, strangely representing marionettes, easily controlled and showing no signs of true life.

Around the land, five young children wake up, crying for their parents, because of a nightmare that doesn't make sense to them.

But in time, it will. This dream will soon become reality. A reality of friendships, smiles, hardships, possession, evil, misery, pain, loss, and much, much more. Because this reality is a mixture of so many emotions, so many ups and downs, twists and turns, nooks and crannies.

* * *

**A bit short, but it is a prologue, after all. I'll hopefully have the first, and possibly, possibly second chapter out by today. This story is training me so that I don't procastinate...o~o**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey muffins, I'm back again! As I promised, I have finished up chapter 1 today. Not much else to say.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"Of all forms of caution, caution in love is perhaps the most fatal to true happiness." _

― Bertrand Russell

Raven's Beach was spread out before Sophia and Aiden. The two friends were silently eating sandwiches, before Sophia spoke.

"Hey, Aiden. Do you know the legend behind why this place is called Raven's Beach?" Sophia asked, tilting her head to the side so that her long hair, which was a soft and subtle brown, fell off her shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure a flock of ravens visited this area frequently back then, right?" Aiden said.

Sophia giggled, pushing him playfully in the arm. "I thought you of all people would know!" Her eyes glistened at the prospect of telling a story, "When this place was first discovered, there was said to be a beast that erupted from the waves, with wide-spread wings that were a midnight black, and bright violet eyes that rivaled the void. The people witnessing the spectacle said it looked like some sort of demented raven, but that was the only glimpse of it they've ever gotten since."

Aiden snorted, clearly thinking it was just a fable. "What! I'm not joking!" Sophia pouted, crossing her arms.

"Aside from that clearly fake story, Sophia, I have something important to tell you." Aiden paused, waiting for a response, and just continued once she had said nothing. "I'm thinking of going beyond the gates. Life in Sand City is just too boring. It's just fish, sail, sell, play, fish, sail, sell, play. I'll make a home out in the Wilderness. Of course, would you want to m-maybe. Come with me?"

Aiden felt a searing pain across his cheek as Sophia slapped him. "You think I'd come with you? That place is sectioned off for a reason, with beasts and odd creatures...It's dangerous. You could just stay here, get a job working with redstone, maybe move out to Greyark! You could get married..." Sophia's check were stained a pale rose, as she spoke the last part.

Aiden got up and turned away. He started to talk to the air in front of him, as Sophia sat behind him, her eyes starting to tear up. "I'm sorry, but I'm doing this so I can be my own person...Bye Sophia."

The next day, he went to the city of smog, more commonly known as Greyark.

Aiden walked over to the gates, trembling slightly at the aspect of being one of the only people to cross into the land past the gates.

The gates stood up high in the sky, firmly secured to the grounds. About every two hundred yards, towers stood up, with a redstone device at the top which made a redstone lamp glow every 5 seconds.

Aiden brought out an odd contraption, fixing two wires onto the gates. There was a flash, and the netting of the gates lost its glowing effect. Aiden then proceeded to tear through the meshing, leaving a hole. He hesitantly stepped through the hole, and had wide eyes as he saw a pig looking up at him curiously.

Naturally, he punched it.

* * *

**Virtual cookie if you can guess why the 'raven' is so special. It actually probably isn't.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sheesh, I'm a writing machine, for this story! (At least, in lazy potato me terms). I think it's because I have a bit of a plan for this story, unlike GKMM...So far we've met The Mysterious Antagonist, Sophia, and Aiden. Who else shall we discover? I'll just be honest, at the time of writing this A/N, I have no clue what I'm going to write about =D I put the quotes at the beginning to give me a bit of inspiration towards a character, event, or place.**

**I know the frame of the plot, not the specifics.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"I envy people that know love. That have someone who takes them as they are." _

― Jess C. Scott

Clouds of smoke billowed out of the pipes. The dull gray landscape was scattered with factories, creating most of the man-made items in Minecraft, and in general, the city of Greyark was not the most friendly of places when it came to preserving the environment, or housing living organisms.

Yet a boy still sat at the top of one of those factories, regarding the smoke coming out of it simply as a minor disturbance. Why? Because he was one of the inhabitants of this city,that had once been raised by his parents to become some sort of clone that worked all day in the factories. This boy was named Cody, and he really did not have much of an important or significant life.

His eyes quickly darted over to the right, towards an area known as the Blacksmith's Nook. It was an area of seclusionp, free from the normally thick mist that hung over the city. Locals saw it as a place to relax from daily chores, and it was a place to socialize. However, at the moment, twin brothers Nathan and Theo were fighting over something that Cody couldn't discern, as a crowd had formed a bubble around the two.

How could Cody notice this? Well, ever since he was a child, he had an unusual gift of simply, noticing small details. So when he scanned the area around him for something to be entertained with, he could easily see a boy stepping out into the Wilderness.

Naturally, Cody had to follow.

* * *

**Okay guys, I'll just let you know, after the introductions for the last few characters, I'll start doing POVs. It depends on how I'm feeling after writing them, because my writer's voice is way, way different than it usually is o.O**

**Well, that's what happens when you don't write for a long time. But hey, my new form also manages to get description in! *Shakes hands dramatically* (Update: Now that I am writing a bit more, this description is starting to fade)**

**To see, or not to be seen...That is the question...Of course, that won't make sense to you just yet, because I just had a brilliant idea for this story =D Though my stories tend to be a whole lot of ideas, and not much cohesiveness...**


	4. Chapter 3

**This one uses a bit of language, I will warn you.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"Objection, evasion, joyous distrust, and love of irony are signs of health; everything absolute belongs to pathology." _  
― Friedrich Nietzsche_  
_

"I never knew moms could be such condescending little bitches!" Arella shrieked, slamming the door behind her.

Unlike the rest of the peaceful city of Benerin, Arella was simply not agreeable. She had just been quite rude to her mother, but in Arella's mind, it was completely justified.

See, Arella wanted to be a free girl. Maybe even be an Explorer, and get granted rights to sail the world. Of course, her mother's hopes for Arella involved her being a simple, quite girl in Benerin. And of course, that meant she was often forced to get a little bit of dirt in her hands.

"Where the hell are you, oh dearest daughter? Get back here now!" As Arella's mother turned to look her way, she ducked behind a barrel, and quickly crawled over to the nearby chickens.

Her mom caught no sight of her. Arella was like a little ninja, having sneaked all around Minecraftia. Arella quickly adjusted the straps on her knapsack (No, it wasn't on a stick), and set forth on her journey.

Arella started her long journey through Minecraftia, visiting the coastal cities of Sand City, and Port Eudora, towards Miner's Point, a popular location for all.

At long last, she reached Greyark. Arella coughed at the exhaust coming out of the many factory pipes. She fled towards the outer reaches of the town, nearing the gate.

Arella suddenly saw a two people, about 50 yards apart, going towards the Wilderness. She raised her eyebrow.

Naturally, she followed.

* * *

**Arella is an awesome character. I pride myself in making her. And if you can't tell by now, the mysterious forces of nature are bending space and time and blah blah blah, so that's why all these people are following each other, and not noticing each other (Not that Arella would have trouble with that).**

**Just go with it xD**

**I think the next character will be a bit interesting...Maybe!**

**Just two more people until we get to the good stuff. I think we'll go to...Port Eudora next! Pretty sure this one will be longer than the rest...**

**Dang, I have pretty long A/Ns. You don't have to read them. It's just me rambling.**

**Oooh, I'll have to fix up the description for this chapter. Ah, well. I'll do it laaater *Starts to whine* **


	5. Chapter 4

**I've never wanted to write so much in just two days. I bet you guys are all (Not that many people read this story.) "Enough for two days! Enough!", but you must understand. It's a random day in Summer, I'm losing interest in Minecraft, and most importantly, I'm bored.**

**I'm slowly starting to get into the flow...I think I'll be writing the next chapter of GKMM soon =D**

**This story is serving it's purpose. And I think I'm going to be loving it. Best (and worst) part is that I'm like a reader...I have not much of a clue about what's going to happen ^.^ So it'll be a surprise for us all!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_"It is so hard to leave—until you leave. And then it is the easiest goddamned thing in the world."_

― John Green

Selene petted her dog, Jet, as she looked out towards the horizon, looking at the sea nearby Port Eudora. She was currently sitting in her house's balcony, waiting for her parents to return. They had told her they were coming back from a meeting in Miner's Point at 3 PM, but it was now three hours past.

Her cellphone rang, and Selene was thankful for the luxuries she received being in a powerful family. It was particularly hard to get phones to send and receive calls, or to turn on for that matter. While redstone was helpful, it's uses weren't particularly extensive.

'From - Mom'. Selene's heart stopped, and Jet flipped over, exposing his white belly.

Selene started to mumble, 'Selene...Cook yourself a meal, pack your belongings, and...' Selene's mouth turned dry, and she licked her lips nervously, 'leave this house. For your own good.'

"What. The hell. Is this, mom." Selene knew better than to question her mom, though. Most of the time, when Selene didn't follow her advice, she received some sort of consequence.

Half an hour later, Selene sat at her table with a gourmet style meal. It was true that she was a good cooker. She also worked well with animals.

Her eyes lit up, as she finally thought of a place to go. Benerin, where she could be with animals all day long, and do the things she enjoyed. Either way, she hated fish.

Selene caught the quickest minecart to Benerin, with the (very large) spare allowance she had.

Something unusual was up though, when the track ran for over an hour, and she still hadn't arrived at her destination. "I should have arrived around 15 minutes back..." Selene checked her watch, and now saw that she had been on the rail for one and a half hours.

Selene started to hack, and she squinted at the landscape before her. The boring factories of Greyark. When she looked at her ticket, Selene discovered that indeed, her ticket was clearly marked 'Greyark'.

"Frickin' conductor! I'll definitely have a word with them!"

When she saw two people heading out towards the Wilderness through a hole in the Gates, though, she quickly hopped off the minecart, though it could've potentially killed her. Jet followed her action, and the minecart was soon abandoned.

She sprinted over to the Gates, and went through. A pig looked up at her, and she punched it. Jet quickly leapt onto it, tearing the pig to shreds.

A trail of smoke floated up, and in its place was a pile of bones and flesh. Selene walked away disgusted.

By the time she caught up with the people sneaking out, she saw that they were a long way from the Gates.

She examined each of the people. The boy in the front, holding a device in his hand had light brown hair, and Selene could barely discern freckles on his face. The second one, a boy, had jet-black hair, and eyes that darted around everywhere. The last one was a girl, who had a flushed red face, and narrowed, calculating eyes.

She called for the people, "Oi! Who are you?"

Naturally, the three of them turned, realizing that they were following each other.

* * *

**Okay, that's done with. The first few character intros. I'll probably start doing the whole POV thing now. It's a bit more natural to me. Aaand...This was definitely not my best chapter. Lack of character and place description.**

**Teehee. The last character of the five (*cough cough*) and you don't know why I'm coughing, do ya? Do ya? I think nautical. Oooh, I like that. Nautical. But if you do, virtual cookie for ya ;3 Oh yeah, the last character of the five may not be introduced in a while. Because it just seems like Selene's personality to say hi, and break the line. Then again, I don't really know Selene! *Gasps***

**Gah. Randomness.**


	6. Chapter 5

**And now. Starts the meat of the story. Meat, meat, meat, meat, meat. No offense intended towards vegetarians.**

**Without further ado, let's start! Also, guys, do feel free to review. I know this may not be the best story, but it does let me know I'm not the only person who reads this story.**

**God, I was trying to figure out which POV to pick. So I asked my mom to pick between 4 fingers...I eliminated whatever she picked. I got Aiden. I did Heads or Tails between Aiden and Cody thrice, (Cody was runner-up). I got Aiden all three times. Destiny chooses Aiden.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting**

"None of us knows what might happen even the next minute, yet still we go forward. Because we trust. Because we have Faith."

― Paulo Coelho

Aiden POV

I looked frantically between the three teenagers in front of me, getting slightly nervous. How the heck did they find me? More curiously, it seemed as if none of us knew each other. So how did four of us manage to be in a chain following each other.

The other boy spoke up. His eyes had a slightly sunken look, as if he didn't live anywhere in particular, and had sleep deprivation. "First up. Who the hell are you guys. I'm Cody, inhabitant of Greyark. I suppose the rest of you are, if you managed to get here as well."

A girl in a pink tank top and dark, slim jeans stuttered, "N-no. I'm from Port Eudora. Selene here...And that's Jet, my dog." she finished off, motioning towards her golden-brown dog.

The last girl raised her eyebrows, "I'm Arella. Now, what I'm wondering is how you." she said pointing to Selene, "Went from south-western Minecraftia, to arrive all the way in the north-east. I'm from Benerin, though, and no. I am not one of those effin' tame little farmer girls." Selene looked insulted, and put her hand on her hip with gritted teeth.

Everyone looked expectantly at me, and I started to fiddle with the electric field cancellation device in my hand. "Um." my mouth went dry. The only person who I'd ever felt comfortable talking to was Sophia, and clearly we weren't going to ever be speaking to each other again.

"Well?" Arella hissed. "I was hoping to maybe explore more of the smaller towns, before this whole fiasco started up. So make it quick."

"Aiden, alright! Sand City!" I saw Cody look around. "What?" I said.

He spoke grimly "I think the electric grid for the Gates is back up, I heard a buzzing sound. I wouldn't be surprised if they patched up the hole. Looks like," Cody closed his eyes and sighed, "We're going to be stuck here."

I look down at my hands. Crap. I messed up the workings of the electric cancellation thingamabobber, with all my nervousness.

"I don't suppose...That still-." Selene spoke, before we all heard a 'plink!'. I fell down onto one knee, at the arrow lodged in my arm.

I faintly heard Arella taking charge, before my vision faded to a soft grey.

Arella POV

Selene stood there in shock, as Cody scanned the area, his eyes quickly darting around.

"Cody, you seem to know what is attacking us. Spit it out." I demanded.

Cody scratched the back of his neck, "Two skeleton-like things, and a few undead humans. I can hear something hissing, but I can't see anything."

I quickly dug into my knapsack, handing everyone, minus Aiden who was now passed out, a knife. I kept the spare to myself. I handed a bow and a few arrows to Cody, who seemed a good shot.

"Why do you have these weapons?" Selene whisper-yelled, trying not to attract anymore attention to us.

"Hun, they already know we're here. As for your question, always stay prepared." My eyes turned towards the trees surrounding us, as Cody, Selena and me formed a protective perimeter around Aiden.

I didn't know any of them, but I'd rather not see anyone die from these creatures I've never seen.

I quickly whispered something to Cody and Selene, who repositioned themselves, as I crept silently towards the dense line of trees.

I heard the two of them let out a hearty battle-cry, as I heard them (attempt) to slice and dice. Considering I only heard Cody cheering when he hit something, I could tell that Selene was definitely not a good fighter.

A skeleton appeared in front of me. I sliced through its ribcage, causing it to fall down. I stabbed an irregularly large spider, or two, before I heard a squeal.

I re-entered the tree perimeter, to see Selene pinned up to a tree by a sickly pile of walking flesh, as she turned away with her eyes shut closed. Cody was too absorbed in fighting a green walking thing, so I quickly snuck up behind the undead object (Which I was considering to call a zombie). Seeing as the green thing Cody was fighting, and the zombie remained, I thought to use a little pizzazz.

So I cut it's head off. Unfortunately, what happened next was something I couldn't fathom. A 'ssss...', followed with a small explosion, that Cody was fortunately able to back away from.

"Creeper." I said, firmly.

"What?" Selene said, quirking an eyebrow at me.

Cody's eyes lit up in realization, "Creeper!"

Selene was still confused, so I rolled my eyes. "Have you seriously never heard of a creeper? In school, they said it was a creature that used to live in the time when the Wilderness dominated, and only the small city of Miner's Point existed."

Her mouth became an O, as she realized what a creeper was.

I quickly vanished off into the forest, as I realized something. When I returned, Selene and Cody shouted at me.

"Where were you!" They shouted in synchronization.

Selene started to rant, her eyes clouding with worry as she looked down at Aiden. "I had to wrap some of this stuff," she paused, holding the sticky substance that had came when all the spiders were killed, "To stop him from bleeding. And what were you doing?!"

"Well, then. What are we waiting for? There's an abandoned village nearby, that's a-calling our name!" I grinned, picking up Aiden's feet. Cody hesitantly picked up the other side of Aiden, grumbling about some over-controlling freak.

Selene piped up, "Well, we're stuck here! Why not work together!" I looked at Selene, and then shrugged the best I could while carrying a fainted boy. "Also," she added worriedly, "Don't move him around too much. It'll ruin the casting!"

I glared at Selene. She shut up, and followed us quietly, looking down at her feet.

It seemed like I'd never return. But that was okay with me.

* * *

**Holy cow, 4 chapters in one day. Highly unnatural. Oh, I'm going to get emotionally attached to these characters. And I don't think that's a good thing.**

**Have I ever told you how I think the term 'Minecraftia' is stupid? Well, I do kind of think that. But I couldn't think of anything else, without betraying the fandom, or giving a corny name ****.-.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Aaand, I'm back! I was reading a lot just yesterday, so excuse the absence of a chapter.**

**Without further ado, shall we start?**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_"For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home." _

― Stephanie Perkins

**Selene POV**

I yelped. Arella looked back at me, mumbling something as she looked forward again.

The forest was dense, being so packed with leaves, and I couldn't help but imagine shadowy figures leaping out at us.

Cody looked straight forward, tilting his head a bit to the side. "Looks like one of those 'villages' is up ahead. You know, those ones which have villagers in it?" I felt so clueless, with those two talking about things learnt in school.

When I was younger, I had assumed that because I was in a rich family, I could find a way to bribe myself into a good job. I stopped paying attention in class, and it obviously had a negative effect on me these days.

In front of us stood some pretty beaten-up houses. Vines crawled through their surface, and covered the holes in the walls. I shuddered, repulsed at the thought of anybody actually living here.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What is it, pretty girl? To frightened to live a little uncivilized?" Arella mocked.

I grumbled at her, crossing my arms and hesitantly walking towards the group of houses.

"God, my arms are tired. Can't we just find somewhere to put Aiden?" Cody complained.

"I'll do it." I said, looking back at the group, "I doubt you know what kind of area should house the injured, so I'll do it."

I looked through a set of houses, and couldn't help feeling like red eyes were gazing at me. "Let's see...This one has a bed, it's near a farm, it has a few extra tables, and there's also a well nearby. Perfect!"

* * *

**Cody POV**

A voice summoned us, and Arella quickly told me it was Selene. We started to sidestep through the complex maze of houses, until we came to one with warm, red light pouring through the door.

I released my hold on one of Aiden's shoulders, and opened the door slowly. I saw Selene heat a bowl of water over the torch fire, and I lay Aiden down on the bed.

Selene looked down, clearly taking care in heating the water, and spoke to us. "You guys start patching up a bit. I think there's a few tools in that chest." She stopped, and motioned towards a chest. "Pretty sure there's also a shear, to get rid of the vines." Selene looked up and smiled warmly, "Maybe shear a sheep if there are any around, so we can get a bit of warmth."

Sheesh, she wasn't educated, but she sure knew exactly how to make a place like home.

Arella and me set to work immediately, and when we were away from Selene, she said, "Are you sure there's no way back?" I shook my head solemnly. "I'm not sure we can do this..." she continued, "What about food? Where are we going to get stone to patch this place up? And what if we keep being attacked by those...Things? And finally, how are we going to trust each other?"

I looked her in the eye, swinging a pick over my shoulder, "We'll figure it out. We will, just wait. You do vine patrol, I'll start mining."

* * *

"Gah, my arms...Hurt." I spoke to no one, rubbing my arms. "Arella!" I yelled. "Do you have any of that string, to hold this stone stuff together?"

Arella appeared from behind a building, holding a pile of goop in her hand. I chuckled, looking at her covered in vines.

"Anyways, I think I'm done. And judging by how much you're covered in, you're done too. Help me put this stuff in place?" Arella nodded, and we set to work silently.

Just minutes later, I looked to the side to get some stone, when a boy toppled out of thin air.

He looked up at us, from his previous position with his face in the dirt. "You know, you can just put that stuff in place. Seventh Law of Physics makes things stick together, depending on how you do it."

Selene walked out of the building. Now all of three conscious people were starting at the boy with wide eyes.

* * *

**Eeeh...Couldn't wait long enough to introduce the fifth.**

**I think we'll start having some survival fillers, updates on antagonist, shipwrecks, explosions, lost miners, runaways, reunitings, possession, relationships, officials, evacuation, relocation, overtaking, resettling, loss, and more. Whoa, I guess I kinda plotted the story, when I meant only to predict three or four chapters. Not sure what I'm doing next, though.**

**Don't forget to FSCP (AKA Review)! All your feedback makes me feel like a warm chocolate cookie inside :)**

**Also, my story isn't getting pushed up in the update list when I do update it for some reason...Not sure if I'll be able to get it fixed. But seriously, all that means is that not many people will read it. If you know how to fix this, though, do tell, because this has never happened to me before.**


	8. Chapter 7

I'll_ probably do a chapter per two days thing. It's the best schedule for me. You guys have noticed how unnatural it is that all of them trust each other in such a short period of time, right? Well, it is. I'm not exactly efficient in certain parts of writing :D_

_Sorry for disappearing off Earth for a few days there. Sad, because I just announced I was leaving a Minecraft server...There was this whole goodbye party T^T If you're a Harry Potter fan, seriously check it out. It's called Dumbledore's Army. Only left because I got sunken back into the fanfiction world._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_"I think if I've learned anything about friendship, it's to hang in, stay connected, fight for them, and let them fight for you. Don't walk away, don't be distracted, don't be too busy or tired, don't take them for granted. Friends are part of the glue that holds life and faith together. Powerful stuff."_

― Jon Katz

**Arella POV**

The boy, who we discovered was called Lance, was currently sitting adjacent to us. We managed to find a house towards the center of the abandoned village.

"As if the stars intend us to align," I could barely hear Selene mutter as she shook her head. What could that mean? I mean, sure. It was unusual for four people around the same age to converge at one spot, but things happened.

Not that I didn't enjoy it, of course. Even though we'd been her for roughly two hours, it was a much more idyllic retreat, compared to my old house.

Her voice rose, so all of us could hear. "Well, Aiden is up, meant to tell you earlier." Just as she spoke, Aiden entered the room, pressing a piece of white cloth to his arm, wincing.

"Who are you and where are you from?" Aiden said, casting a glance at the boy. The boy was tapping his hands on his knees, examine the building, until Aiden's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh. Lance, from Miner's Point." he spoke, before thinking to take the full opportunity while he had it, "Now, who are YOU guys, where are you from, where are you, and how long have you been here, and how did I get here?" He was able to say everything fluidly and in one breath, but it would make sense. Randomly falling out of the air in some place that looked nothing like home

I stood up to speak for the whole ragtag group, "I'm Arella from Benerin, that's Aiden from Sand City, Cody from Greyark, and Selene from Port Eudora," I said, pointing to the respective people, "We are currently at...Some place near Greyark. Concluded that it's impossible to get back inside the Gates." I paused, looking at Lance who was gaping.

"Wait, you mean. We aren't in Minecraftia anymore? The Wilderness? How long have you been here, a week? A month?" Lance got up and started pacing across the floor. He certainly seemed like he had some concentration problems.

Selene looked down at her watch, "Well, probably two hours. Lucky for us, we all have supplies from our backpacks. Minus Cody, he didn't have any permanent plans."

"Wait, wait, wait." Lance stopped, before beginning to ramble, "This established in two hours? No, no, no, it must be one of those villages we learned about in school...But how did you get here? Do you guys even know each other? Isn't it curious how we're all from one of the major cities? As if we're meant to meet together. Well, whoever did it is probably some godly force or whatever, so best stay here. My parents are out on a trip...What are they going to think when I am not here when I come back? Oh well, they probably won't care." By this time, he had probably circled each of us at least thrice.

The four of us all looked at each other, raising our eyebrows, and silently agreeing that Aiden would speak.

Aiden chuckled, "Whoa man, just calm down. Yes, abandoned village, the villagers were long extinct in the older days. I kind of...Cut off the power in the gates, and sheared it open. We all don't know each other, we were just randomly following each other without realizing it. Of course, me being at the front of this line and having no clue of what was going on. Yes, it is curious. We don't have a way back either way, because we don't know our location in relation to the Gates, and it must've been closed up by now. Your dad, well there's nothing we can do about it."

He sure had a shocking memory for remembering all those questions.

"Ugh. Fine, I'll help you fix up this place. You obviously know nothing about building."

Before long, the place was patched up and shiny. Even though it was long night, though, Lance kept on the shades that seemed to permanently reside on his nose.

* * *

**Lance POV**

"So why do you keep on the shades on all the time?" Selene asked. She was sitting next to me after a day full of hard work.

I possessively readjusted my sunglasses, not wanting to remove them. There was a reason I kept them on, but I couldn't let them see what was behind. Not now, not ever.

I chuckled, putting some of my acting skills into play, "It's what's fancy," I said wiggling my eyebrows. "Nah, it's just all I have left of my real parents...They died." It was partly true, I guess.

Selene looked at me, curiously, "I thought you said you had parents that would worry about you?"

I sighed, "Just one big act. I tend to do that, not reveal the real me."

"Then what is the real you?"

I paused, and thought about it. Many masks tended to obscure the real image, even from the person themselves. I probably would've known two or three years back, but now? "I don't know."

The both of us looked at the side of the village that looked out into a plain, watching the vibrant colors of the sunset. I heard Selene's quiet voice next to me, "Lance?"

"Hm?" I said, turning my attention towards her.

The colors around me faded away as she pressed her lips to mine. We broke away after five seconds, and I sat there, shellshocked, my hands unconsciously adjusting my glasses.

Selene's face turned a rosy pink, as she walked away towards her dog, Jet, mumbling, "What have I done? Hardly know the guy..."

* * *

**I don't know why I added that o.o I just had to ;3 Also, what's behind Lance's glasses? I dunno! Guys! Gimme suggestions! And review ^~^**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yaaaa, Kerfufflez is backio. I just called myself Kerfufflez for some reason. Me likey. They can be my male alternate ego. They can do my disclaimer, which I forgot about *Starts to mumble* This is the only time I'll do it, so pay attention!**

**Kerfufflez: Why must she force me to do this!**

**Opal: *Evil glint in eyes* Because I ish you. Do it.**

**Kerfufflez: Okay, okay. We do not own Minecraft blah blah blah, if we did, Cocoa beans would take over the world because they look like figs which we love, and enderman would be a basic slave race.**

**Opal: *Mumbles* Like the Ood...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_"If you can't go back to your mother's womb, you'd better learn to be a good fighter." _

― Anchee Min

**Cody POV**

"Guys! I am going to just go around the area, see if there's anybody! Highly doubt we're the only ones, seeing as Aiden got us all in so easily, and random people are being teleported here!" I hollered. What? I didn't have a very high opinion of him, though I do admit, he could build.

I could here a muffled okay from Arella, who was probably the only one even half awake. We'd been here for the past three days, and were doing fairly average things. Then again, none of us had ever survived in an even remotely wild place, so for all we knew, we could be spiraling into the depths of doom.

Currently, we had a little panic room, courtesy of Lance, optimized to keep out explosions, intruders, or any kind of projectile. That was pretty much all we built, except for a small animal farm Selene made, with her taming skills. We didn't need any plant farms to be built, as the area already had roughly four of those, with simple things like potatoes, carrots, and wheat.

We had no idea of what was beyond the forest, so I was thinking about going around for a glance to see what surrounded us.

I walked for a good ten minutes, before the branches thinned out. I could smell the clean, salty tang of a nearby sea. Before long, a beautiful beach with shimmering white sand stood before me. I couldn't help but marvel at the amazing scenery, but I knew I had to turn back. I was pretty sure I'd been gone for roughly an hour.

As I looked back at the forest, I couldn't help but feel like I saw someone running away from the area. I shrugged it off, though, knowing that it was probably just us out here in this forest.

**Aiden POV**

I poked the bandages tightly wound around my arm. The damage from wasn't that bad, and was healing quickly.

Looking around proudly at what we had made in such a short period of time, I couldn't help but be glad I made the decision to leave home. Back there, my parents were to restrictive, always trying to restrict me to take over the family business. As great as selling fish bait was, it was definitely not for me.

called me over to speak, "Well, Aiden. As you know, probably better than any of us, there are many dangerous hostiles around here, and obviously, we need to prepare." She took out a wooden sword from a bin, woven of sticks. If I was correct, we found the bin as some extra supplies left from the abandoned village, but there were no weapons.

"Wait, where did you get that sword from?" I asked her.

"Oh, chopped down that tree," she motioned towards a stump, "and got some help from Lance. He sure knows how to put things together."

"Got it. So. What am I supposed to do?" As much as I realized how potentially deadly mobs could be, I was not comfortable handling a weapon that could chop my head off easily.

She smirked, spreading her arms wide, "Take a swing. Wood doesn't do much, and I'm just too awesome to get hurt by you, anyway." I scowled at her, and attempted to do what she said. She simply stepped to the side, telling me to try again.

"What makes you, of all people, qualified to teach me to fight?!" I exclaimed, getting a bit pissed off.

"Several years of experimenting on scarecrows?" She said, before muttering something that sounded like, "and humans..." She punched me lightly in the shoulder. Right where I got shot with an arrow.

I winced, trying to ignore the pain, "I heard that last part!" I attempted to at least balance the tool, before hitting her with the flat of the sword, on her back.

"Not bad," she said with the faintest of smiles on her face.

Naturally, she had to take out a replica of the weapon I was holding, and say, "Now the real fun begins!"

To put it simply, I returned to bed with more than one bruise, as well as a new set of skills.

* * *

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Anyway, special thanks to CobaltMoon1125 (Guest) for reminding me that I have the option of accepting OCs, because I obviously have limited capability at making OCs of my own! You can use your own format, but the more detail, the more likely the possibility of its acceptance. I won't just take everybody's. Warning, I may tweak a few details. For example, I am planning on changing the hole in Coby's sweater cuffs into just fingerless gloves (Because that's cooler).**

**I took longer on this chapter because I was writing a one-shot...I have one other one-shot that could potentially link to this story (That one I'm for sure linking), and one I'm not sure what to do with it. Eh, I'll figure it out later :3**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Selena POV**

I pushed my hair to the side, hesitantly walking forward in the forest with a knife in my hand. According to Cody, I was to experiment with what I could get from hostile mob corpses.

Of course, we knew all about the tamer mobs, but this new extension of he world brought more dangers than we could possible imagine.

I understand his reason for wanting to do it, but doesn't he realize who he's asking to do this? It had to be little wimpy me, whom the biggest weapon she'd handled was a cooking knife. For "maiming" inanimate objects. Likelihood was that I would be the one ending up as the dead body experimented on.

Oh boy.

Just as I thought that, I saw wisps of smoke grasping at the brightly lit sky. My mouth was dry. A forest fire? Of course, me, being an idiot and not going back for help, ran towards the fire.

* * *

**Lance POV**

"You have a flashlight, right?" I said, turning my head towards Arella. She nodded solemnly, and I knew then that we had to do this. As many comforts as we had right now, it was ideal if we discovered as much as we could.

The past week, we've been starting to fall into a pattern. In the morning, Arella and Cody, who had seemed to designate themselves as leaders (With Cody more following Arella, with her bold behavior), discussed things that could be done for that day, what we had discovered the previous day, and what mysteries we still had to solve. For example, why do creepers explode, and how do we kill them, as that wasn't taught to us back in Minecraftia. Then, later on, when the rest of us woke up, we were told to do, and we just did it.

None of us questioned it, because it was a whole lot better than just dying.

Currently, Selena was out doing some experimentation with hostile mobs, Aiden was trying to set up a proper clock, me and Arella were scouting out a set of nearby mines we found, and Cody was trying to see if he could craft any better weapons, with one of his few abilities he claims "To get from Workshop." Probably some extracurricular from Greyark. They are known for manufacturing things, after all.

Suffice to say, I was not at all uncomfortable to have to live with these guys for the rest of my life. Even if I was brought here unwillingly by some most-likely magical force. Magic, a practice long lost to the whispers of the wind.

I suddenly jerked my head up, as I saw a dark light ebbing from down one of the tunnels. I looked at Arella, her face barely outlined by the soft light of the torch. She nodded in affirmation, as if she knew what my plan was.

My easily-distracted mind started to wander, and think about how it's kind of amazing that I can see in a cave, despite the sunglasses. Whether they obscured my vision, I would still have to wear them.

I stubbed my toe on a rock, and winced in pain, trying not to shout out in pain. Who knows the light could be caused by some strange mob. In that case, we probably should've turned back, but we just forged onwards. Plus, Arella was scary. Like a military leader. Certainly wouldn't want to show weakness around her.

Before long, we reached a source. An ore, glowing a dark light, which I was pretty sure shouldn't be possible in anywhere but the Nether. Of course, I had to touch it. "Oi!" Arella shouted (Clearly not concerned about mobs that could be dwelling in these caves), "Who knows what the hell that is! Looks like redstone a bit, though, so mine it up." I took out my iron pick. I was quite proud of it, made it myself in the few days I'd been here. I was the only one with the knowledge of how to smelt.

Before long, the glowing light of the moon greeted us, a truly beautiful sight.

* * *

**Coby POV**

"No, no, no." I whimpered, holding some wheat as I tried to whack out the fire that formed around me. My house was now getting swallowed by flames, the one that had comforted me for a long six months.

"For Notch sake, why'd the cake have to burn THAT much!" I said, screaming at no one. And here I was, at the center of a fire that looked like it wanted to eat me. I suppose I would be a yummy snack. A lot of cakes and soufflés had plumped me up. Hey, I can cook, alright?

I looked around, looking for a relatively safe patch of wood to jump to. In this situation, probably not the best material to have your beautiful little cottage built with. I saw something much better, however. A mine I had built into my house, safe from fire because of the fire because of the stone surrounding it. It would take two leaps to get there, though. I snatched as much stuff I could from a nearby chest, which thankfully had my most precious stuff, by a stroke of luck, and I took one leap there.

A few burns couldn't compare to my life. I quickly hopped again, as I was worried about my favorite (and only boots) getting scorched to badly.

I crouched down on my knees, after my feet hit hard stone ground, looking carefully at my boots. A plain and simple brown, nice and furry inside. I frowned at the light black marks now scattered on it, and the dirt stains. I guess I never really payed attention to their state…

"We'll get some new ones somehow! I'm sure I can figure out how to make some!" I said cheerfully, standing up, and taking out my fancy diamond pick. I always was an optimist.

I started to carve my way up. By now, the whole forest would probably be burnt. Eh, not like anyone else is around me.

I winced, thinking about my old town. Hadn't thought about them in a whole three months. I mindlessly dug up, as my mind thought back to six months ago.

_I slowly stepped off my bed, hearing terrible noise that sounded like a pig choking on a pile of broken glass. I crawled over to my parent's bedroom, because, as old as I am, I can get really frickin' scared._

_ "Mom? Dad?" I said, whispering softly. They weren't light sleepers, a hereditary quality that had been carried over to me. I looked around the room, to see the subtle, red light of a redstone torch resting on a sandstone slab. I covered my mouth, with my hands, tears springing out of my eye, as I looked around the room carefully._

_ Scattered purple and black dust. My mom's bedside table knocked over. Drops of blood smattered on the floor. I let out a choked sob, rushing over to the window. I was not at all surprised to see a few buildings completely wrecked, and the whole atmosphere looked hazy from the previous presence of fire._

_ I rushed over to the hallway, remembering my family's special procedures. Torch on a stone slab, seek shelter with a friend for three days. Torch on a stone brick slab, seek permanent residence at a friend's house. Torch on a sandstone slab, head to the attic, find a purple box with a lid, and read the instructions in it._

_ I always payed little attention to those, never thought they would come to use one day. Especially not that sandstone. I could just imagine the tearful faces of my parents as they placed down the sandstone slab hurriedly, in fear of whatever was threatening._

_ I felt the urge to just slump down on the floor there and then, but I knew I had to do this for my parents. I slowly climbed up the ladder that lead to the small little attic. I looked around the dark setting, as my right hand reached to flip a switch._

_ A dim lightbulb lit up the surroundings, and I saw the box I was meant to open. The box itself wasn't purple, but was covered by a soft, light purple fabric. I carefully pried it open, to find a single note._

_ "Dear Coby,_

_ If you are reading this, then that means there are forces more sinister than we could've ever expected that dwell in Minecraftia. Forces that most likely have killed us by the time you have read this exact sentence._

_ We are unsure how old you will be at the moment you read this, but make sure to get out of the city limits. You'll find a pass which will open the gates to leave to the Wilderness._

_ It is unsafe, but is surely better than the fate that will await you if you stay here and wait for the danger to come to you. Good luck._

_ Sincerely, Your Parents"_

_ I let out a shuddering sigh, and took a small little pass out of a hidden cupboard I hadn't seen earlier._

I squinted, covering my eyes from the sunlight hitting my face. I would probably full out faint if it weren't for the layer of smoke covering the sky. "Doesn't that much smoke mean it's being extinguished?" I said, out loud, putting a finger on my chin in confusion.

"Yes, it does!" I heard a girl screech, in a panicked tone of voice. I heard a splash, and I stepped completely out of the tunnel I dug.

A girl with black hair, dyed brown at the tips was rushing about the place with a silver bucket in hand. She had on a pink tanktop, which was starting to get smudged with dirt, but not as badly as my clothes.

"Where'd the bucket come from?" I asked. I saw the girl scrunch up her face as she ran around.

"Found it near the pigs! Now get a bucket and help me out, lazy ass!" She yelled at me, and I no longer was frozen as I ran towards my pigs. Dead. If I wasn't so panicked, I would probably cry. Before long, I had some water scooped into a bucket, and I started to toss it onto different areas.

It took half an hour more of frantic running and tossing of water before all that was left of the fire was smoke covering the sky.

I fell down to my knees, my eyes watery. It wasn't the smoke that was irritating my eyes, though. It was the fact that I had lost two homes. The whole situation came rushing to me quickly.

"Are you okay?" The girl said whispering, as she looked at the ruins of my home, and sat down next to me.

"No...Not at all," I replied. "I've already lost one home, for that too happen again. All because of a stupid cake."

She out a hand on my shoulder, "Well, I have a group of friends...You can live with us."

I looked at her, "But I don't even know your name." She smiled, and let out a small laugh.

"Selena. And I'd rather not leave you out here to die. You know what's out there. Plus, it looks like you were actually established here, unlike us...You might know a thing or two about this place." How long had she been in the Wilderness? Now that I thought about it, I myself never thought there was anyone who lived here, it being secluded off.

I let out a sniffle, and smiled, "O-okay...I'm Coby."

* * *

**Aiden POV**

"The hell is this?" I said, poking the dust with some spare leather covering my hands. Arella surely seemed addicted to killing cows. I smirked, as I thought about how it must've been a favorite pastime of hers when she lived in Benerin.

"Oi, concentrate, boy." Arella snapped at me. Speak of the devil.

Lance glanced at Arella, "Why do you say 'Oi' so much? Farm girl speak?" Arella turned red, and held out a fist.

"I am not a farm girl, okay? Shut up." I chuckled, shaking my head.

I looked up at Lance, "It was stupid of you to touch this. No clue what this is. Luckily for you, it isn't like an ore can have some bad affect on you, like possessing you." I mentally laughed at my little joke. Not like anyone else would laugh at it.

* * *

**Cody POV**

I held out one of the newly crafted swords (Courtesy of the best person in the world, me), slowly tiptoeing through the dense forest. The only reason I could see was because of the torch I held.

I thought about how screwed we would all be if it weren't for our diverse skill sets from each of the five major cities in Minecraftia. It was a bit odd how perfectly that worked out, though. Or for that matter, what the hell teleported Lance here.

I was currently in the process of doing Selene's job. All she managed to do was bring a girl named Coby to our camp. Just more mouths to feed. I had a feeling that one day, we would end up with a good twenty people in our little settlement.

So here I was, at the dead of night, trying to find mobs. Selene, the idiot, forgot that she was supposed to set out at night, not in the middle of the day. How else is she supposed to find hostiles?

I rolled my eyes, at no one in particular. When I looked forward though, I was looking straight at midnight purple eyes.

I felt myself become dazed, as I felt long arms snake around me, and the scene around me faded away to black.

* * *

**Arella POV**

I got up, the sunlight blinding my eyes. I walked over to Cody's bed, ready to wake him up so we could plan out the day. Especially to figure out what we could do with that Coby girl. I didn't exactly trust her. It was like something was off about her. But we couldn't just let her wither away to nothingness out there. I had a feeling she wouldn't be able to build a good shelter the second time around.

My heart dropped, as all I saw was a bed, with covers neatly folded.

Where the hell was Cody?

* * *

**25 days. Damn. Extra long chapter, because I felt like it. I have the POV of every single character in this chapter, didja notice that?**

**Yay. I added your OC, Cobalt ^_^ I tweaked her a bit, so that she could fit into the story a bit better.**

**Damn, I didn't realize how much I was pushing along the story by doing this...What happened to Cody? What's that dust that Lance and Arella found? You know what? Honestly, I don't even have the details about everything sorted out xD**

**By the way, guys. If I don't write "What the nether," it's because it's really unnatural for me to write that. So please just pardon that ;) Plus, it's my AU. *Cackles***

**Don't forget to FSCP (AKA Review) if you enjoyed this chapter, and if you haven't already, don't feel afraid to follow and favorite! Cya next time, my lil' muffins!**

**Question: Would you prefer I take more time to update, and do longer chapters, or update more frequently and do shorter chapters?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Cody POV

"_Who knows, maybe one day your enemies will become your friends."_

– Anonymous Friend of Author

I groaned, rubbing my eyelids and sitting up.

My vision was blurry when I first opened my eyes, but quickly focused so that I could see where I was.

I was surrounded by a hollowed-out cave. The stone was a mucky red color, and looked extremely crumbly, but durable. As I looked around the area a bit more, I saw that it would probably open up naturally on my left side, if it weren't for the big steel bars fencing me off from any chance of escape.

_Escape from what?_ I thought, tilting my head to the side in confusion. At least, that's what I did until I realized there was a boy on the other side of the bars, standing up. Unlike me, however, it didn't seem as if he was trapped, as he was given a whole hallway to roam through. This was probably my captivator. Why, or what for, I wouldn't know until just minutes later.

He had long gray pants that weren't cuffed, covering up any skin at the bottom. He had on a purple sweater, that like his pants, were a bit too big, so that they could cover up his hands, what for, I would probably find out in mere seconds.

I couldn't see the boy's face, either, due to his sweater's hood placed so that it obscured most of his facial features. However, I was able to see his crooked smirk, as he leered at me, his head tilted to the left.

"Who are you?" I said, my voice stone cold, seeing as I wanted immediate escape.

I turned to the right, hearing footsteps echoing in what I had assumed was merely more hallway. A girl with deep black hair and a maroon zip-up jacket entered the room, humming a tune and rapidly twirling around a dagger in her hand.

She turned to face me, and I saw her crimson eyes, looking a bit like the wilted red roses surrounding my orphanage. I heard her voice, which was silky smooth, but a bit freaky, "Ah, the little trapped Birdy is awake, I see?" I glared at her calling me a 'birdy', but she merely reacted by glancing down at me and shrugging. She seemed a bit in thought, before she continued to speak. "I'll give ya a few answers then, Birdy. I'm Eryl. And this here."

She paused, and I was curious why, until I saw she was waiting for something. Just as I realized that, her hand snapped out, and yanked down the hood of the boy, who was kind of zoned out. His head jerked to the side, as he snarled at her. "Is Saffroth. I would apologize for his rudeness, if we were equals, but then again, you are the Birdy trapped in a cage!" She finished off with a grin.

I widened my eyes as I looked at the boy, Saffroth, a bit closer. His eyes themselves were shocking enough, being a beautifully vibrant purple with just a hint of subtlety, but it was his skin that made me realize why he covered it up.

Beneath the shadow that the hood created, was splotchy black skin starting from the right side of his forehead and roughly going down in a diagonal line. Saffroth winced a bit as he saw myself gazing at him. "Genetics, okay? Just. Don't." He said, his voice wavering slightly.

The girl, Eryl, sighed at him, "Part of the reason you were recruited by him as one of the higher-ups was because of your awesome hybridness, okay? Don't be ashamed of that, or what happened to Fia two years ago will happen to you." Saffroth froze up at the mention of this 'Fia', and Eryl wiped away something (a tear?) from her face. Clearly, they seemed to have forgotten me.

As I thought that, both of their heads snapped towards me in sudden sync. "So." I said, nodding slowly and awkwardly, "Where am I?" Whatever moment those two had shared was gone, as the two quickly put up the small barrier that made them seem like rivals.

"A place that's about as good as hell, and actually real!" Eryl said, her slightly maniacal grin working its way back to her face.

I ignored her slightly ominous answer, as my voice rose, "Take me back to my friends." It was then that I realized the people I thought of as merely acquaintances who I relied on to survive for a good three weeks had actually turned into something more, something a bit foreign to me. Friends.

Obviously, though, that wasn't going to work. Saffroth howled with laughter, and Eryl shook her head in amusement. "If we returned you, little Birdy, then that would ruin everything, wouldn't it?"

"Forget getting out, how did you get me here? And stop calling me Birdy, for Notch's sake!" I said, snarling at them. Whatever inkling of sympathy I had for whoever they lost was gone, as I was getting pissed off.

This time, the boy actually spoke up. Saffroth seemed to be a lot quieter and less outspoken compared to Eryl. "Ah, you would have to thank my cousin, Ecyren, for that. She's quite helpful, despite me being the only person around to translate her. Though she isn't really human..." He trailed off, thinking about something. I saw Eryl lean into his ear.

"Shaddap." He grumbled, turning away from her, and crossing his arms. I couldn't help but laugh at how he said it, just like the kids I occasionally 'hung' out with at the Blacksmith's Nook (Close to hanging out, at least).

Eryl raised an eyebrow, looking at me, "And what are _you_ laughing at?"

"Just how he said it. You know, shut up? How some people I used to know said it." I don't know why, but his face kind of lit up when I said that, and he happily skipped out of the room.

Eryl sighed, trailing after him. She turned back at me, and gave a faint smile, "I'll get your food. Got to make sure that he isn't in that mood by the time he exits that hallway." She shuddered, and I knew at that moment that they were for sure a lower power in some bigger grand scheme.

I know they were the people that trapped me in this cage, and that I should probably be trying to get out, but I couldn't help but shake off the feeling that I would be pretty damn entertained with those two around.

I could only pray that I could get out soon, and hope that there aren't others. And if there were, well, hope they were like Eryl and Saffroth. A bit creepy, but with a bit of something special to them. Certainly not your fairy tail villain.

However, when I felt a churning feeling in my stomach, and I knew that none of the three things I was wishing for were going to come true.

* * *

**Oh my god, there is so much foreshadowing in this chapter, but you probably might miss a few things. I love this chapter so much. I mean, just one POV, but something about it...I really like the two characters I introduced. One of them is mine, and another is an OC submission. Guys, you will notice I might tweak a few things to make them fit into the story better. But now I am finally ready to actually make a story plan for this damn thing. I'm so excited for what's coming next. So excited. I hope you guys are, too...I also like this chapter because I have a lot of description, especially for characters. Considering 6 months ago I could hardly have the patience to fill out an OC form for my own characters, my descriptions were hardly existent unless they were based around some form of...Canon story.**

**Also, if you enjoy this story, don't feel afraid to tell me in the reviews section o3o I have like 150 views or something, and 4 reviews (I think?), but that's a way better view to review ratio compared to my story Ghost King Meets Magic, which was like 15k views and 52 reviews xD Whoa, I really need to update that before I have yet another 4 month hiatus .-.**

**Finally, I changed the name of this story to Woven Threads, so any times I referred to this as TTY in the A/Ns for my other stories...It's no longer Together Through Yonder, guys. Let's face it, that's a horrible name. Credit to my good friend Th3Duke99088 for the name :3**

**I have very long ANs. Sorry about that. Also, there might be another update in the very near future. Because I'm in Alaska with a few gaps of time with no wifi...**

**I should make a wordpress, so people can stalk me if they really want to, and I can get out my awesome stories •3• Or maybe a Twitter. What do you think? Would you follow me if I did that? ;3 Cya next time, muffins.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_"You learned to run from what you feel, and that's why you have nightmares. To deny is to invite madness. To accept is to control." _

**―** Megan Chance

* * *

Arella POV

I sat down on my bed in frustration, wondering where Cody was. It was around the time the rest of what I liked to call our camp was starting to wake up. I sighed, and quickly got up starting to pace the floor.

I had a small idea of what happened, and I didn't like the thought of it one bit. I started to walk outside, to the middle of the town, as we were all sprinkled around the village. Sharply I taking a breath, I shouted, "Getcher lazy asses out of that bed, and meet me in the center of the town! Discussion time!" I nervously tapped my foot onto the ground, knowing that those that were woken up by me were going to be wake up feeling groggily.

I started to whistle a tune my dad used to sing me as a child, to pass the time, taking in the pale blue early morning colors in the sky. It was certainly calm and relaxed in comparison to when I lived with my mother. Those weren't very enjoyable days, considering that being as rebellious as possible could be quite tiring.

Before long, the group slowly started to drift together, all excluding Cody, naturally. "What is it now?" Lance muttered, clearly discontented with his rude awakening. I had to stifle a laughter at the sunglasses that appeared to be attached to his face. Personally, I didn't care about whatever he had to hide in there, as we all were still not comfortable around each other.

"Hold on, let's go to the...Um. Biggest house. Camp center, I guess we call it?" I said, knowing that there would probably be some arguments sparking up about what we should do. I heard mumbles of agreement from around our circle of five people.

Coby brought up the topic that I was hoping to avoid for maybe five or ten more seconds, "Where's Cody?" I remained silent, waiting until we got inside the building.

The building was a bit better, as Lance had taken the time to patch up the couches, and Selene made sure it gave off a comfortable feel. We all sat down on the couches in the room, and I looked at each of the four others individually.

"Cody disappeared last night. Any theories?" I said, going straight to the point as it was pointless to do otherwise.

Lance coughed awkwardly, "Killed?" Well, talk about worst for first. Selene winced, and I heard Coby shuffle around.

"Maybe he..." Selene chuckled anxiously. I knew what she was going to say, and it was a whole lot better than the possibility of him dying.

I decided to just finish it off soon, as the others seemed to have no clue what she was talking about, and Selene was probably not going to do it herself. "Left. He left." Coby started to mutter to herself at the prospect of him not wanting to stay.

"Why would he do that? Where would he go?" Lance said, and mumbled something to himself towards the end. I had a striking feeling he didn't want me to hear it, as it sounded small and short.

"Think about it like this. In all reality, we could just get up and go back to where we once were, but we all have something that is keeping us here. Or rather, what waits for us back in civilization is something we wouldn't prefer over our current lifestyle." I said. I had definitely thought about it a few times over, and it was actually true. Most of us had probably done it unconsciously.

Aiden sighed, "Yes, it has occurred to me, and I wouldn't be surprised if the same applied to the rest of us."

"So you're saying he left." Lance whispered, "He actually left." I felt the extreme need to smash my head into a desk in frustration, because of how obvious that was. Aiden probably felt the need to express this emotion himself, and I was glad all the furniture we had in here were beds and couches. Nice and soft, unlikely to cause damage to yourself.

"Quite so clearly, Lance." Aiden said, before walking off in frustration, probably to work on one of his projects involving redstone. There wasn't really much we needed to improve on, as the village provided all we needed, so whatever surplus we had, we tended to play around with.

I sat still, waiting for everyone else to leave. Coby left reluctantly, not even sure how things worked, and Selene followed after, probably understanding that Coby would need some help figuring out what to do. I could easily see those two becoming very good friends.

Lance left last, and I stopped him before he left, wondering about something. "One. Why do you keep wearing those sunglasses. Don't have to tell me if you don't want to. And two, what did you say after you questioned what Cody could've done?"

He craned his neck over to look at me, his face looking very pissed off. "One, I've told nobody, certainly not you, and two, if you really must know, I called you Ares."

"Ar-. What?" I said spluttering, "Did you just call me a war-seeking god from Greek mythology?"

Lance merely grinned and strolled out of the room with his hands in his pockets. "I'll kill that guy one day..." I said under my breath.

* * *

**This was. Erm. Completely written for a good week or two. Just. Forgot to update it. Dun hate me. Good thing is that I have everything up to chapter 25 planned! Yeah, some of your OCs don't come in for a loooong while. Plus, the next chapter should come soon? Don't take my word for it.**

**I like to make characters argue •3•**


End file.
